Matai Shang
'''Matai Shang is the secondary antagonist in the 2012 film John Carter. He is played by Mark Strong.''' John Carter (film) Matai Shang is the Hekkador of the Therns, his goals are mysterious and enigmatic. He and the Therns are a race that travel the universe, manipulating different civilizations on different planets, but don't aim to cause destruction to the worlds, but simply manage worlds, as Shang puts it. In the beginning of the film, the Therns arrive on Barsoom (Mars), and witness two cities, Helium and Zodanga, at war with each other. Matai Shang and the Therns ally themselves with Sab Than, the Jeddak of Zodanga, who plans to marry the Princess of Helium, Dejah Thoris, and kill her during the wedding ceremony. When that happens, Sab Than will rule Barsoom forever, causing it to end life there, and nature will follow its intended course, which is what Matai Shang and the Therns want. Matai Shang and the Therns help Sab Than ensure his plan goes smoothly using various means including sending a Thern to destroy Dejah's invention. Later, Sab Than and Shang come up with an idea to make Dejah Sab Than's wife and allow them to complete their plan of Sab Than becoming ruler. In order to do this, Shang manipulates the Great Martian Clan of Warhoon to pursue John Carter, Dejah and their Thark companion, Sola, allowing Sab Than to rescue Dejah and make her reluctantly agree to marry Sab Than to end the war. As the wedding is planned, Matai Shang meets John Carter and they go on a walk throughout Zodanga. During their walk, Shang explains to Carter the purpose of Therns and how they travel the universe and manipulate civilizations of different planets, also telling Carter about Sab Than's plan to rule Barsoom, and that Dejah's death will seal Sab Than's reign forever, completing the course the Therns have set for Barsoom. Woola, Carter's companion, suddenly appears and attacks Shang, allowing Carter to take Shang's medallion and make his escape on a flying ship. Shang, unbothered by this, returns to Helium to watch Sab Than's wedding. However, his and Sab Than's plans are forever foiled by John Carter, resulting in the death of Sab Than and the end of the war. During the battle, Shang, using different forms, attempts to gain his medallion from Carter, Dejah and Tars Tarkas. While he is successful, he is forced to leave the battle as Helium wins the war. Not too long after Carter's victory, Shang, using the medallion, sends Carter back to Earth before leaving Mars forever and returning to his realm. Years later, Carter would later be able to return to Mars by tricking a Thern into revealing himself in order to get that Thern's medallion. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:John Carter characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Those killed by a gunshot Category:Shapeshifters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains who don't interact with the protagonist at the start Category:Traitors